


Sledding

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [25]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family fun, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tagteam Secret Santa 2017, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tumblrsecretsanta, wee tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: John Tracy goes sledding for the first time.   Written for the TagTeam Secret Santa 2017





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> For this I am going for the age order of Scott (5), John (3), Virgil (4 months)

Through the window, Lucy Tracy could hear the sounds of her oldest son as he and his father played in the snow. She cooed at her newest son in her arms as he finished nursing and she shifted him to her shoulder, laughing softly at the belch that ensued.

“That’s my big boy,” she laughed. “Better in than out!” At a tapping on the window she waved at Jeff and Scott and then turned baby Virgil around to wave at them as well. “Give you a few years,” she said, “and you’ll be out there as well! But for now, you get to spend some grandma and grandpa time while mommy plays with Johnny outside.”

She turned just in time to see her second, red headed son stomp into the room dressed in his outdoor clothes. He didn’t look so much as a child as a padded bundle of winter clothes. 

“This one’s all ready to go,” Sally Tracy said. “Though he seems to be unable to decide if he wants to go sledding or not!”

Lucy’s eyes were soft as she looked at John. “Not even with mommy, sweetheart?”

John’s eyes lit up. “Just us?”

Lucy passed Virgil to his grandmother and drew John against her. “Well, Daddy and Scotty are out there too, so we have to be fair and play with them as well. But I promised you’d be big enough to go sledding this year and you are!”

John was almost dancing in place with joy. It wasn’t often he got his mommy all to himself, and last year he had been filled with jealousy as he saw Scotty learning to sled with Mommy and Daddy.

And now it was his turn!!

________________________________________  
“Johnny! Johnny watch!” Scott pulled his sled up the small rise and settled himself on it. “Push dad! Push hard!”

Jeff laughed and sent his small son hurtling down the slope until Scott and his sled came to a tumbling halt in a mound of snow that looked like it had been used a number of times to stop the small boy. 

“You try it, Johnny! Come on!”

“Careful, Scott,” Lucy said, laughing. “Remember, it’s John’s first go.” She had John’s hand in hers and they were making a slow way up to the small rise. 

Jeff laughed and picked John up and swung him around. “Nice to see you out here, son,” he said. “Remember – go easy on mommy!”

“I will, Daddy,” John said seriously. 

“Good man!” Jeff tucked John onto the sled in front of his mother. “Hold on tight!” With a quick kiss for his wife, he pushed them off down the rise.

John didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or scream. He caught his breath and felt the rush of gaining speed. It didn’t matter to him that they had gone only 20 feet or so – it was a sensation that he had never felt before. 

They came to the end of the run and he was somewhat disappointed that he and mommy didn’t end up in the snow like Scotty did. Then again – he could hear mommy’s laughter and she was soft and safe when he leaned back.

“Johnny! Johnny! You did it! You did it! What’d I tell you! Isn’t it great! Wanna go again?”

John looked at his brother and at his mommy and daddy who where both laughing. 

“Again, Mommy! Again!”


End file.
